<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hooking Up by andiebeaword</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371918">Hooking Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword'>andiebeaword</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Smut, Spencer Reid - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of th e team gets together to play Truth or Dare. Spencer and Reader reveal their true feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hooking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this one shot, I am drawing inspiration from pretty much every truth or dare related one shot I have read involving the criminal minds cast and Reader. </p><p>The relationship: Friends. Work Friends. Maybe more. </p><p>Warnings: Angst. Fluff. Smut. (New to the lingo, here so forgive me if I miss something.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go home, everyone. I don't want to see any of you for at least three days," Hotch said. </p><p>Thank god today was Friday. Not having to come back here until Tuesday felt like a godsend. I was more than stoked to be home, away from anything and anyone who even remotely reminded me of work. Well, maybe not everyone...</p><p>"Hey Y/N!" called out Garcia from the bullpen. "Since we got a couple days, how about we have a girls' night? Emily, you in?" Emily nodded her head. So much for my alone time. </p><p>"I don't know, Penny, I was totally looking forward to rewatching my favorite show," I whined, knowing full well that would never work. </p><p>"Really? What show? Is it streaming?" Garcia and Emily chimed in together. I nodded. "Great, I promise we can watch an episode or two, now will you agree to come?" Their eyes were pleading, but I knew better. This wasn't going to be a girls' night in. This was going to be a talk-about-boys-and-then-some night in. </p><p>"Count me in, ladies," I caved. </p><p>As the three of us gathered our things, Morgan and Reid came strolling in from the break room. </p><p>"Just where are you three sneaking off to?" Morgan raised an eyebrow, mostly towards Garcia. All three of us couldn't help but giggle. </p><p>"Gee, Morgan, if you have to ask, then maybe we shouldn't invite you..." I said, playfully. Surprisingly enough, Emily and Penny had the same idea as I did. Before any of us could invite the boys along, Reid spoke up. </p><p>"If I guess that you're having a girls' night, can I crash it?" We all busted out in tears. I couldn't help myself at this point. "Aww, do you really have nothing better to do than to crash our Smallville night?" I joked. Clearly Emily didn't know that was my favorite TV show. Oops. </p><p>"Really, Y/N? That's the show you were planning on drooling to? Wait...Oh, I get it. No offense, but I like the guy that shows up only in Season 4. He's hot." I just laughed awkwardly at her. </p><p>"Anyway, yes Spencer, you can come, but we kinda agreed Morgan can come too," I said. The boys looked at each other with questionable grins on their faces. This weekend was definitely going to be one for the books. </p><p>-------♥-------- </p><p>Penelope was going to offer up her place for the night, but then Reid had to open his big mouth while we were all crammed in Morgan's car. "Y/N has quite the spacious apartment. She even has a couple guest rooms." I elbowed him in the side. </p><p>"You've been holding out on us, Y/N. Directions to your place then." Morgan said. The next fifteen minutes consisted of bickering and deciding on what to do once we get there. </p><p>"Hey Morgan, we're going to need to make a liquor stop," Emily said. I shook my head. </p><p>"No need. Trust me, I've got pretty much enough of everything. You name it, pretty sure I have it." I said. Now, all eyes were on me. </p><p>"Gin." Yes. "Vodka." Yes. "Rum." Yes. Everclear?" Even that. </p><p>"Like I said, just head to my place, oh what are we even going to do when we get there?" I asked. </p><p>"Oh, that's easy, Truth or Dare, you still have those cards, right Y/N?" Emily asked. </p><p>"Yeah, I believe so. I have the dirty pack or the clean pack." </p><p>"Dirty." Everyone seemed to chime in together on that one. I just laughed and laid back. </p><p>-------♥-------- </p><p>"Alright, come get your shots!" I hollered at everyone. We all started out with three. One gin, one vodka, and one rum shot. Surely three shots was enough to start what would probably be a terrible game of truth or dare amongst colleagues, right? </p><p>Soon enough, all five of us were sat in my living room, pillows and blankets around with each of us holding a beer. "Alright, Honey Bee, you're the youngest, you get to go first. Truth or Dare?" Morgan teased. I didn't take long to answer. </p><p>"Truth." </p><p>Morgan reached out and drew from the Truth deck. He read it over before asking out loud. "What's the craziest thing you've ever done for a crush?" Oh, this'll be good. </p><p>"I stalked a guy once, found out where he lived, came up to his door, and handed him a bag of Hershey's kisses." I said. Blank stares all around. </p><p>"And?" Penny chirped up. </p><p>"And...I practically scared him off. Didn't talk to me after that. It was mortifying. But, lesson learned." I smiled. </p><p>"Emily, Truth or Dare?" I so hoped she sprung for a dare. I so hoped I'd draw a good one. </p><p>"Dare." Yes. </p><p>"Okay...Leave an R-rated voicemail for one of your exes." Giggles erupted from the group. </p><p>"Do I have to do it here, or can I go in one of your spare rooms?" she asked. I glanced around to see if anyone thought she should be able to do as she asked. </p><p>"No, I wanna hear it," said Penelope. </p><p>"Fine, Reid, hand me my phone," Emily asked as Spencer leaned back, grabbed Emily's phone and handed it to her. "R-rated, huh? Let's see..." she dials a number and prays it goes to voicemail. It does. "Hey Steve....Remember me? Emily? Yeah, just wanted to uhhh...." Emily started looking around the room to see if anyone had an ideas to throw at her. Y/N started mimicking her best impression of Meg Ryan from When Harry Met Sally. Luckily, Emily caught on real quick. "...yeah so, sorry, fuck! Oh, not you, Steve, Oh God! Hey, Steve, let me call you back...never." With that she hung up and tossed her phone. </p><p>"That was awesome, Emily," said Y/N. "Alright, you pick." </p><p>"Okay, Reid. Truth or Dare." All eyes glanced over to the boy genius. </p><p>"Oh, umm, truth. I guess." he said. </p><p>"Okay," Emily said as she drew her card. "One a scale of one to ten, how attractive do you think you are?" Reid gulped. </p><p>"3." he said. Que the uproar. </p><p>"Spencer, c'mon, you are far more attractive than that. I'd give you an 8," said Emily. </p><p>"Yeah, Pretty Boy, you're at least a 7, nothing less." said Morgan. </p><p>"I'd give you a 10 easy," said Y/N. Everyone now looked at you. "What? I'm just being honest. I think you're pretty hot, Reid." I grabbed the rest of my beer and finished it. "Anyone need another drink?" Just about everyone chimed in with a 'yes.' </p><p>As Y/N walked back to her kitchen, Spencer was right behind her. "You honestly think I'm attractive?" he questions. Good god. How can a genius be so blind? Once Y/N has all the beers out on the counter, she looks right back up at Spencer. </p><p>"I do. Hell, if the scale went higher, I'd say you were at 14 out of 10. really. Now, help me with these drinks," Y/N said. Spencer grabbed a few and together, they walked back to the living room. "Alright, Reid you're turn." </p><p>"Okay, Penelope, Truth or Dare." Spencer asked. </p><p>"Dare me please," piped up Garcia. </p><p>"Okay," Spencer drew from the dare pile. "your dare is...Let another player pour ice down your back, chest or butt." Reid stuttered. </p><p>"Oohh can I choose?" Garcia pleaded. </p><p>"I don't see why not?" Y/N said. </p><p>"Good, Derek, can you go grab some ice?" Garcia asked. Morgan shook his head, but got up to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of ice before heading back. Without even asking, he knelt down in front of Penelope and grabbed two ice cubes and placed them in her cleavage. </p><p>"Oh, damn, that's cold!" Garcia shouted. Everyone laughed. "Alright, Chocolate Thunder, Truth or Dare?" </p><p>"Truth." said Morgan. Everyone turned around and looked shocked. "What? Sometimes the questions are harder to answer than doing the silly dares," he said. He sure had a point. </p><p>"Okay, your truth card  says...Have you ever done something weird just to look 'cooler'?" </p><p>"Well, I once grew out my hair cause I thoughts guys with Afros were the bomb." he said. </p><p>"No way," Y/N said. "Oh, please tell me you have pictures." </p><p>"I do, but not showing and telling tonight," Morgan piped back. "Alright, Y/N, Truth or Dare?" </p><p>"Truth. As you said, more risky," she replied. </p><p>Derek grabbed a truth card from the deck. "Your truth is....What's the weirdest thing that has happened to you on a date?" Shit. That is a hard one. </p><p>"The weirdest thing about that is that I've never actually really been on a date, per say." Y/N said, shyly. It's true. Hanging out as friends doesn't exactly constitute a date in your book. </p><p>"Seriously, how old are you, 25?" Morgan asked. </p><p>"28, thank you, and no, I was always friends first with them, so we just did normal things like eat pizza and watch a movie on the couch, or other things, it was never really a date, and definitely not truly romantic, either." </p><p>"I can see why you're single, then," Emily chuckled. "That has to suck. If a guy can't be romantic, then what's the point?" </p><p>"Exactly, thank you, Emily." Y/N tried her best to keep her eyes away from Spencer. </p><p>"Emily, you're up." </p><p>"Easy. Truth. Why not?" she said. </p><p>"One more truth care coming right up," Y/N said. "And it is...Have you ever gotten high on marijuana?" </p><p>"Long time ago...in a galaxy far away. But it was sure a great experience." Emily sighed. "Reid, choose." </p><p>Reid coughed a little before clearing his throat. "Yeah, um truth, again." </p><p>"Okay, if you say so," Emily grabbed a card. "What's the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you while you were hooking up?" Emily tried to stifle her laugh, but she failed. </p><p>"I'd have to have hooked up with someone to even have an answer to that." Reid said. </p><p>"Oh, you do, Pretty Boy, or aren't you forgetting Lila?" Morgan said. </p><p>"Who's Lila?" Y/N asked. Clearly someone from Reid's past and not someone he has bothered o mention, himself. Y/N was definitely interested in finding out more about this Lila person. </p><p>"She was a celebrity that Reid here had to guard. Pretty sure he made out with her in her pool, oh and he managed to get his gun wet!" Now Morgan was laughing on the floor. </p><p>"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'd be pretty embarrassed by that, too," she chuckled. </p><p>"Guys, I never hooked up with her," Reid stated. </p><p>"Oh, Reid, even if all you did was make out, it could still be considered hooking up," Y/N explained. "It doesn't always only mean, having sex." </p><p>"Oh," was all Reid said after that. </p><p>"As much fun as I'm having, I'm gonna crash any second now, so, Y/N is it cool if Penelope and I take a room and Reid and Morgan can have the other?" Emily asked. </p><p>"Yeah, only one has two beds, though, the other has a queen." Y/N said. </p><p>"I'll take the queen, Pretty Boy can stay out here," Morgan said. </p><p>"Fine," Reid pouted. Within minutes, every one was inside their rooms except Spencer and Y/N. </p><p>"Hey, Spencer, if the couch is too uncomfortable, you can always share with me. I got a king, so it's plenty big enough." Y/N offered. Spencer paused in his tracks. Was she serious? Nah. </p><p>"It's fine. There's plenty of pillows and blankets here. I'm good." he said. </p><p>"If you say so, Spence," she said. </p><p>Y/N walked into her room, changing into an oversized t-shirt and underwear. Normally, she went without, but she had her friends over. She got underneath the covers and turned on the TV. She played a random episode of Ghost Whisperer. Minutes later, there was a knock on her door. </p><p>"Hey Y/N, can, can I come in?" asked Spencer. </p><p>"Sure," she said. </p><p>Spencer opened the door and walked over to the other side of the bed. He was in his pajama pants and a slightly over sized t-shirt as well. "So, I take it the couch wasn't comfy enough, huh?" Y/N smirked. Spencer just chuckled softly. </p><p>"No, the couch was fine, but you were in here," he said. </p><p>"Truth or Dare, Spencer," Y/N asked him. </p><p>"Dare," he whispered. </p><p>"I dare you to kiss the girl you like," Y/N said, cockily. </p><p>Spencer raised an eyebrow, slightly. "How'd you know?" </p><p>"Takes one to know one, and I want to know you more, Spencer," she blushed. </p><p>Spencer wasted no time in scooting closer to her. His hand reached out to softly touch her face. Together, they leaned in towards each other. Sparks flew widely and their lips touched. Y/N was now very thankful the walls in her apartment were relatively soundproof. </p><p>"Y/N, is this considered 'hooking up?'" Reid asked. </p><p>"Yes, Spencer, I'd say we're definitely hooking up with each other."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>